


violent

by saviorcomplex



Series: bruised lips [5]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Arguing, Blackmail, Fuyuhiko gets fucked with a gun, M/M, Nagito wants to share his hope, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Rape, Smut, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29445039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saviorcomplex/pseuds/saviorcomplex
Summary: "Don't." Fuyuhiko pleaded, voice soft and quiet and so desperate and fuck, Nagito almost couldn't control himself.
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko
Series: bruised lips [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015305
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	violent

"What the hell was that?" 

Nagito said nothing as he was shoved back, pissing Fuyuhiko off more. What the hell was Nagito thinking? 

"You're a fucking creep!" Fuyuhiko spat, shoving him again, hoping the other would fall to the ground, but all Nagito did was step back, barely reacting. His empty gaze staring right at Fuyuhiko.  
Nervous? He...he was nervous?  
No. No. He refused to believe he's nervous. 

"You need to stay away from everyone, bitch, I don't know who you..." His nose scrunched up at the thought. "Want, but stay away from all of us."  
"I thought you said they weren't your friends?"  
"Wha -" A yelp escaped his lips as a body smashed into his own, arms slid around his waist, and he was held in place. He froze anyways, disgusted at the sudden contact. 

"Didn't you say that you weren't their friend?" Nagito asked, curious as he slid an arm up, pressing his hand to the back of Fuyuhiko's head, forcing him to lean his head against the taller Ultimate's chest. "I swear I heard that. I mean, I knew we could never be friends, since I'm so below you, but I thought you were above everyone else...." He sounded...disappointed?  
What?  
Fuyuhiko shook in rage, struggling to get out of the strong grip.  
"Get - get off!"  
"Don't make me get violent." Nagito softened his voice, letting go and stepping away from Fuyuhiko - but now he was standing in front of the door. The only escape from this goddamn dorm room. 

Nagito had walked into Fuyuhiko's room, unannounced. And while that was a red flag in itself, Fuyuhiko took it as an opportunity to try to beat the shit out of Nagito, mostly for earlier. The fucking creep didn't deserve to be at this goddamn school.   
"You know I don't like violence." Nagito sighed.  
Fuyuhiko threw a punch, only for his fist to be caught in Nagito's hand. "Please don't make me do this." But as he said that, the corner of his lips perked up, hinting at a smirk.   
"Fight me like a real man!"  
"A real man, huh?" Nagito drawled, shaking his head slowly. "If you say so, angel."  
"Angel?" Fuyuhiko twisted his hand away, scowling at the disgusting petname. Who the hell did Nagito think he was?

Next thing he knew, he was tugged forward by his hand, an elbow digging into his shoulder.   
It was one, swift movement, which caught Fuyuhiko off guard. He hissed, nonetheless, and shoved Nagito off of him, quickly sliding behind him. He raised his foot, driving it into the back of Nagito's knee.   
The other teen grunted, dropping to one knee. 

Fuyuhiko scowled, rushing to his closet to grab out one of the weapons he's stashed. Not bothering to look behind him, he dug through his closet, gripping a small pistol and taking it out. "Now -"   
He gasped as a body pressed up against his from behind.   
"Now what, angel?"  
"Get out of my fucking room -"  
"Aw, are you threatening me?"

Fuyuhiko whirled around, pressing his gun to Nagito's jaw, ready to pull the fucking trigger -

A hand cupped his cheek, catching him off guard as a thumb caressed his soft skin. 

Then the gun was snatched from him.

"Now I suggest you listen, angel." 

Fuyuhiko didn't want to listen. But now Nagito had the gun aimed right between his eyes, so he didn't have much of a choice.

"Open your mouth."  
"The fuck? No -" Fuyuhiko gasped as the gun was nudged into his mouth. Nagito slid his finger over the trigger and -  
A crazed laugh could be heard after Fuyuhiko squeezed his eyes shut.   
"You're so scared, angel." Nagito purred. "Now listen, you do what I say, and I don't splatter your brains on your bed."  
Bed?  
"I know, it sucks to listen to someone so below you. Trust me, I know, but please, indulge me. Grace me with your ultimate presence." Nagito smirked. "Let me feel your hope."

What the fuck.

"Now." A large, bony hand wrapped around his neck, prompting a shiver from the smaller teen. "Listen to me, and I won't hurt you too badly."  
Nagito led Fuyuhiko to the bed, pushing the gun deeper into his mouth, causing the Ultimate Yakuza to gag.

Fuyuhiko stumbled back against the bed, sitting on it. Waiting for his instructions. While he didn't want to do this, he also knew he had to survive this. Then he could get revenge, and fucking kill this sick bastard.

"Suck." Nagito ordered.  
The gun? Fuyuhiko hesitated, glaring at Nagito as he watched one hand trail down his body and -  
"No!" A muffled protest escaped his lips as Nagito began to palm him through his pants. Hoping to get him to stop, Fuyuhiko sucked at the gun, desperate and panicked.   
So this was how it was going to go.   
"There we go." Nagito hummed, breathless as he watched the beautiful display. Fuyuhiko tried to pull away, scooting back so he was more onto the bed.   
Triggering Nagito to cock the gun. "Don't. Move."  
Fuyuhiko listened, but his golden eyes flickered away from Nagito, looking at anything but the sick bastard.

"C'mon, Angel, lighten up a bit." Nagito shrugged, taking the gun back and putting it out of arms reach of Fuyuhiko as he gripped the waistband of the smaller teen's pants.   
He tugged them down, discarding them on the floor before he moved to the Ultimate Yakuza's boxers.  
"Don't." Fuyuhiko pleaded, voice soft and quiet and so desperate and fuck, Nagito almost couldn't control himself. 

Nagito said nothing as he tugged the boxers down, tossing them in the same direction as the pants. 

The hungry gaze Nagito gave him made him shiver.  
"Get the fuck away from me." He spat, trembling a bit as Nagito picked up the gun and aimed it at - "Don't don't don't!" He panicked, pressing his legs together tightly so that Nagito couldn't get between then.  
"Angel." Nagito said, voice firm as he glared at Fuyuhiko.   
"Fuck you." Fuyuhiko hissed.  
"I don't accept the offer - I do appreciate it though, someone so high above me offering to fuck me...hm, tempting, but I'd rather fuck you." Nagito shrugged, before placing his free hand on the small thigh, gently pushing it open.  
Fuyuhiko pressed his legs tighter together, refusing to let this happen. What the hell! No no no!

"I'll pull the trigger if you don't listen."

Fuyuhiko tensed up, but he obliged, spreading his legs apart as he fell back against the bed, sitting up on his elbows so he could watch this bastard.

"Do you think spit is enough lube? I don't know..." Nagito paused in thought.   
Fuyuhiko took it as his chance.

He moved his leg back and kicked Nagito in the chest.  
The teen coughed, falling back as Fuyuhiko scrambled to get up -  
The gunshot that could be heard made Fuyuhiko yelp, falling back onto the bed to avoid getting shot. He glanced up, spotting the bullet hole that was now in the wall. 

"Angel, I really don't want to have to cover our bed in your blood, but I will if I have to."

Nagito wasted no time, pushing the smaller teen's legs apart and settling between them. He sat, legs crossed, so that he could be comfortable while he attempts to pleasure the other Ultimate. 

A shocked hiss escaped Fuyuhiko as the cold, saliva-covered gun pressed against his entrance, pushing in a little. He squirmed, tensing up around the gun in hopes that it will go away. That maybe Nagito will show mercy and stop and please stop -

"Fuck you." Fuyuhiko rasped out.  
"No." Nagito said firmly. He nudged the gun more inside of Fuyuhiko, grunting quietly when he saw that the smaller teen didn't react. 

The loud cry of pain was satisfying, though. Nagito shoved the barrel all the way in. He paused for a moment, pale eyes empty as he watched Fuyuhiko.  
The Ultimate Yakuza, shamefully, couldn't control the tears from rolling down his flushed cheeks. But what he could control was if Nagito could see it or not. He covered his face with his hands, trying to level out his breathing so that this wasn't so painful. But then Nagito started moving, pulling the gun out.

And for a moment, Fuyuhiko thought Nagito would stop.

The gun was thrusted back in, more harshly. Fuyuhiko gasped in pain, but he troubled his bottom lip to keep from making anymore noises. He also went still, tense, as he was fucked with the gun.  
The gun pulled out and kept on slamming back in. 

"Do you want more, Angel?" Nagito asked, voice dead, devoid of emotion. His pale eyes were empty, too, and Fuyuhiko shook his head.  
"Fuck you." He hissed.  
Nagito sighed, taking out the gun.

Fuyuhiko waited a solid minute before he peeked at Nagito from behind his fingers.

The white-haired teen was staring at him, looking....bored?

Fuyuhiko scrambled to sit up, doing his best not to react to the pain. He didn't bother asking if he could leave, he just quickly stumbled out of bed and went to grab his boxers and pants. 

He still had his pride, so when he turned around and saw that Nagito was still sitting, he hissed out cruel words;

"Try that again and I'll fucking kill you, you dumb bitch. You think anyone at this damn school likes you? I tell them and you're dead. Gone."

Nagito aimed the gun at his head.

Golden eyes widened for a moment before he narrowed them again and stepped back. Let that sick bastard do it.

"If I shoot, and I don't die, you let me fuck you." Nagito spoke, voice low and deep, the natural rasp sending a shiver down Fuyuhiko's spine. "If I die, you can tell everyone. Deal?"

Fuyuhiko knew the gun was fully loaded. 

"Deal."

Nagito pulled the trigger. He didn't even flinch as the loud sound reverberated off the walls. 

But he wasn't dead.

"What the fuck..." Fuyuhiko took a step back, glancing at the bed. Bullets laid, sprawled carelessly on the bed. "That's not fair!"  
"There is one bullet left. I took my chance." Nagito hummed. "Now come here, we made a deal."  
"Fuck no." Fuyuhiko turned to run, but he tripped as the pain shot up his spine. He stumbled, not falling down but bending over in pain.   
Light footsteps couldn't be heard from the gasping teen.

A hand pressed against his stomach as an arm slid around his waist, another hand gripped his hip.  
Fuyuhiko stood up quickly, not wanting to be in that position. 

The gun aimed at his cheek.

"I don't like liars, Angel."

Fuck.

"I thought this would be a fair game." Nagito sighed, clearly disappointed. "I came here for your hope, and I still haven't felt it yet." A long moment of silence as Fuyuhiko tried to figure out how to get out of this. If he moved, Nagito might shoot, then...  
Maybe if he snatches the gun, manhandles it away. Maybe then he'll have a chance at escaping.

"That's okay, I knew you would be hard to feel." 

Fuyuhiko twisted in Nagito's grip, turning around as he gripped the gun and started tugging it away from Nagito.  
Pale eyes rolled as Nagito tossed the gun away from both of them, then he drove his knee up into Fuyuhiko's stomach.  
The smaller teen grunted, pulling a fist back to hit Nagito, only for his head to be grabbed...  
And slammed down onto Nagito's knee. 

Hands flew to his nose as he doubled over. The sick bastard stood up straight, stepping back.  
"You - you sick f - fuck." Fuyuhiko hissed, the blood gushing down his face and into his mouth. "Get the fuck out."  
"It's just my luck that you broke the deal."  
"Shut - shut the hell up!" Fuyuhiko looked up at Nagito.

The disappointment and hunger was written all over that confused, smug face.

Fuyuhiko stood up, still holding his nose.  
"I'm bleeding -"

He cried out as a knife slashed at his arms, causing him to stumble back as he ran his hands over the wounds.  
Nagito, now brandishing a pocket knife, raised an eyebrow at him.

"For the Ultimate Yakuza, you cry a lot." 

Golden eyes flickered around, looking for an escape. 

But at this point, he's given up.

"Fuck off." Fuyuhiko took another step back as Nagito stepped forward. They did that, like predator and prey, until Fuyuhiko was against a wall, back pressed against it. 

"Don't." He said weakly.

Nagito smiled at him. Full of something indescribable. 

Then the knife was pressed against his neck; not enough to stab, but enough to scare Fuyuhiko. And a knee slotted itself between his legs.

Nagito stared at him for a moment. Pale eyes empty.

He removed the knife, and replaced it with his large, bony hand. With that, he pushed Fuyuhiko up the wall, so that his feet weren't touching the floor. The smaller teen kicked at him, but it was all stopped as Nagito stepped closer to him, slotting himself between thrashing legs. 

"Don't move, Angel." Nagito purred, and Fuyuhiko heard the sound of a belt becoming undone, clanking as it hit the floor.   
Fuyuhiko could...could feel Nagito's bulge, could guess his size - and fuck, he felt big. "You're so imperfect."  
Was that supposed to be a compliment?  
"But I'll make you perfect."  
That was a threat, or at least, Fuyuhiko took it as one. 

"Don't don't don't -" Fuyuhiko babbled, before he took a deep, shaky breath.  
He was going to lose some of his pride.  
But that's fine. He just...couldn't let this go on any longer.

The piercing scream made Nagito growl, but instead of doing the expected reaction of stepping away, he slammed a hand over Fuyuhiko's mouth, clamping it shut and holding it firmly.  
"If you don't shut your hopeless mouth I'll ruin it even more." Nagito warned.   
Golden eyes glared at pale ones, every inch of hatred embedded in them.  
While something akin to love shone in those haunting pale eyes. 

But it couldn't be love. This couldn't be love. Because Fuyuhiko wasn't enjoying this, didn't consent to this, but...

"You really are hopeless." Disappointment made tears come to his pale eyes. "I thought you had hidden hope within you, I thought someone so high above us all would be the most hopeful."   
Fuyuhiko was disgusted at the sudden soft voice as Nagito whispered;  
"I'll share my hope."

When did Nagito push his boxers down? When did Nagito force Fuyuhiko's leg around his waist? Fuyuhiko didn't notice, and he couldn't care because -  
"Fuck!" Fuyuhiko hissed, a shameful whine leaving him as Nagito slammed into him. "Fuckfuckfuck! No! Stop! N - Nagito -"  
"That's right, say my name." Nagito mumbled as he pulled out, only to push back in again. Slow, experienced thrusts.   
"Sick bastard!" Fuyuhiko snapped, panting as a bony hand came up to - "Stop! Please, fuck, Nagito! Don't -" He cried out when the sharp blade trailed along the side of his cock. He shivered, nervous.

"Moan for me, Fuyuhiko." 

So Fuyuhiko did. Anything to not get hurt. Anything else.   
He was tired, too, so tired. And so so so ready for this to be over.  
(Then why was he hard? Why did his moans sound genuine?)  
Anything to please Nagito.

Nagito grunted, smirking at the beautiful moans that escaped begging lips. He leaned forward, capturing those soft, pink lips with his own and hungrily exploring the smaller teen's mouth. 

This....this hurt. His lower half ached in pain, and his legs trembled. The knife was tossed off to the side, and he sighed in relief at the lack of a weapon.   
No shit it hurts.  
He scowled, but it went away as soon as he felt Nagito smile against his lips. 

Nagito was carrying him, but he couldn't care to pay any mind to it as he kissed back, desperate and angry and full of hatred.   
Then he was laid back against his bed; soft, comforting blankets beneath him. And...  
And that's when he began to hate himself.

The thrusts slowed as Nagito trailed kisses from Fuyuhiko's gasping lips to his neck, sucking gently to -  
"Please don't make marks."  
"Why, Angel?" Nagito mumbled, voice strained.  
"I - I'm not yours."  
"Then who's are you?"

Nagito stood up, pausing his thrusts for a moment.

Don't sell them out don't -

"N - no one, nevermind." Fuyuhiko dismissed.   
"No. Tell me, Angel." Pale eyes darkened. "Otherwise..."  
"No one! For the last fucking time, no -" Fuyuhiko cried out as Nagito thrusted back in roughly.

"For tonight, you're mine." Nagito leaned down again, kissing at the skin of Fuyuhiko's sensitive neck before biting it. Fuyuhiko shivered, and for the first time all night, he willingly moaned. "Who would ever want a disgusting, hopeless toy anyways? By the time I'm done with you, you'll be filled with hope."  
Wait.  
"My hope."

"No no no no, Nagito don't -"  
Nagito groaned in his ear, which made him shut up. Disgusting whimpers and pathetic moans seemed to betray him as he tried to act like he hated this.  
"There we go, Angel. There we go." Nagito breathed into his ear. The thrusts became more rough, less precise, but then -  
Fuyuhiko howled as Nagito found a certain spot within him, and he thrashed, trying once more to escape as his moans bordered a scream and he pathetically was crying - again? He wasn't sure. He wasn't sure of anything anymore. 

Cold, long fingers wrapped around his small cock, and he heard Nagito chuckle, muttering how absolutely adorable Fuyuhiko was. He bucked his hips up wildly, desperately, as the hand began to jerk him off. 

"Fuckyoufuckyoufuckyou!" Fuyuhiko babbled, cumming the moment Nagito bit his neck again. He laid there, limp, as Nagito continued to pound into him. "N - Nagito.... Nagito..... Nagito.... Nagito...." He repeated that damn name as he felt himself lose pieces of himself.  
Pieces he'll never get back.

Nagito moaned loudly in his ear as he came, deep inside of Fuyuhiko. 

The smaller teen cried out a broken sob.  
Fuyuhiko was pathetic.

Nagito climbed more ontop of the bed, making sure he stayed inside of Fuyuhiko as he pulled the other Ultimate with him. 

"Let's get some rest, Angel."

Fuyuhiko agreed, and, begrudgingly, cuddled up against Nagito, nuzzling his head against Nagito's chest. 

"Not together, though I'd like to." Nagito untangled himself from Fuyuhiko, who, shamefully, whined at the loss. "But then we'd be found out easier - oh, and Fuyuhiko?"  
"Y - yes?"  
"Don't tell anyone of tonight." Nagito pulled on his boxers and pants after using Fuyuhiko's shirt to wipe himself clean. "If you do, I'll show everyone the video."  
"Video?" Golden eyes widened, and then Nagito grabbed his phone from a shelf. When did that -  
"Don't ask questions, Angel." Nagito shrugged, before walking towards the door. He spared Fuyuhiko a glance, one full of sympathy. "I shared my hope, you'll feel better after you wake."

Then he was gone.

Fuyuhiko curled up on his bed, falling asleep in an instance. He could still hear that damn voice in his head.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS TOOK ME TWO FUCKING MONTHS EXACTLY.   
> anyways, happy valentine's day :D
> 
> Wanna join my discord server? Message me on tumblr!!! my tumblr is ultimatesavior !!!


End file.
